DxA: Demons X Angels
by HellaAdams
Summary: Dois anjos, um demônio. O que acontece quando novas personagens entram na história, carregando consigo dramas passados e tragédias futuras? Váááários casais. Contém alguns shonen-ai...
1. As pseudo damas

Capítulo 1 - As pseudo-damas

Em sua mansão (mais exatamente em seu escritório), Lady Bianbrielle Van Adams lutava contra o peso nas pálpebras, enquanto lia uma negociação inútil que uma companhia manufatureira de brinquedos teimava em fazer. Queriam ampliar seu trabalho até a região de Bianbrielle, querendo fazer um acordo diretamente com ela (ou alguma coisa assim, a nobre estava com muito sono para ler).

– Maaaaaaatt! Eu quero dormir poxa! – disse a Lady pousando os papéis em sua mesa com a mais delicada brutalidade.

– Não enquanto a senhorita não terminar de ler o acordo – declarou o mordomo ruivo, deixando uma bandeja com uma fatia de bolo de prestígio em cima de um bolo de papéis na mesa de sua mestra.

Quase como sonâmbula, Golden Lady (como era chamada por causa de seu cabelo dourado) pegou o prato do bolo de seu sabor preferido e, com uma colher, saboreou-o sem nenhum prazer.

– Isso tudo é sono, minha mestra? – perguntou Matthew ajoelhando-se ao lado da poltrona de Bianbrielle, pegando a colher e o prato de suas mãos, para assim poder dar ele mesmo o bolo a ela.

– Uhuum, culpa sua, seu mordomo chato! - Disse ela mostrando a língua, mas recuperando (ou não) um pouco de sua sobriedade ao ver como Matthew ficava bonito naquele ângulo, enquanto oferecia bolo a ela. "Bian, você só tem 14 anos, se controle!!" pensou consigo mesma, não demonstrando nenhuma diferença emocional em seu jovem semblante.

Enquanto era, literalmente, obrigada a comer, a garota observava a 'marca' que carregava no pulso.

**[****Flashback****: ****On****]**

Bianbrielle corria dos homens que tinham acabado de matar seus pais, fugindo por instinto pra fora da casa, em choque demais para poder pensar por onde poderia estar homens chegavam cada vez mais perto e Bianbrielle, já com suas pernas cansadas e dormentes, fazia um esforço mortal pra correr ainda mais rápido.

Sem ver por onde corria, mas sentindo galhos e folhas lhe cortarem o rosto, sabia que estava em alguma parte da floresta. Não tinha força suficiente para gritar e a mansão de sua família era um pouco longe de qualquer civilização, então o esforço seria inútil.

Sim, ela não percebia **mesmo** por onde corria, _até_ que não sentiu mais chão nenhum sob seus pés.

É, tinha um penhasco perto de sua mansão, e certo, ela tinha acabado de cair dele.

E foi nessa hora que o tempo parou. (AAHN?)

Isso mesmo, o tempo parou. Menos é claro, para Bianbrielle Adams, que estava parada no ar, a alguns metros de sua trágica morte.

Tudo a sua volta começou a escurecer;

"Agora fudeu!" pensou quando não conseguia ver mais nada.

Depois de um tempo indeterminada naquela escuridão (podia ter se passado 1 segundo ou um dia que ela não teria como diferenciar) um jovem muito bonito de roupas tão brancas que chegavam a brilhar em contraste com a negritude ao redor, e o cabelo vermelho como sangue, apareceu a alguns passos de Bian.

Bem, a garota não estava tão chocada assim, mas não deixou de soltar um gritinho abafado quando percebeu que o homem chegava perto dela.

– Calma pequena... Não vou lhe fazer mal algum – disse o homem se inclinando e pousando gentilmente um dedo na boca de Bianbrielle, fazendo ela se calar.

– Quem é você? – perguntou já calma, depois que ele tirara o dedo de seus lábios.

– Erm.. Pergunta errada. – falou começando a andar vagarosamente de um lado para o outro com as mãos no bolso da calça. Bianbrielle o seguia com o olhar.

Silêncio.

– Ok... **O que **é você? – tentou reformular a pergunta.

– Bingo! – Parou de frente a ela com um sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos esmeraldas brilhando intensamente.

"Que fofooooo ." Bianbrielle pensou encantada.

– Então... Hum.. O que é você? – perguntou de novo, depois de dar uma tossidinha básica para afastar os pensamentos nada decentes.

– Depende... Você iria acreditar em mim se eu te contasse? – colocou o dedo no queixo fazendo uma expressão pensativa.

– Não é tão difícil acreditar em qualquer coisa depois disso tudo... – bufou Bian – Mas pode contar, eu prometo que acreditarei – completou cruzando os braços e sentando-se (lê-se largando-se) no 'chão'. Sim, ela estava de vestido, mas não se importava mais.

– Ok, eu conto – sentou-se no 'chão' em frente à Lady, que prestava atenção.

– Eu sou um anjo. – disse sério.

– Huuuuum, saquei. – "Eu pensava que fosse uma coisa pior (?)" pensou consigo mesma.

Bianbrielle endireitou-se, por que o homem a sua frente parecia mais sério agora.

– Estou aqui para te salvar da morte, senhorita Bianbrielle – "Uuuuuu, ele sabe meu nome!" – e também para lhe servir lealmente como for preciso. – Olhou diretamente para os olhos da menina, que sentiu uma forte pressão. – Claro... Se você quiser!

E o ambiente ficou descontraído novamente.

– Então se eu não aceitar eu morro? – "Até parece que eu ia recusar, hehe." Mais um pensamento inútil veio da cabeça "inocente" de Bianbrielle.

– Provavelmente – respondeu o moço dando de ombros.

– Eu já ia aceitar mesmo. Só precisava confirmar (?) – levantou-se cuidadosamente do chão e fitou o jovem, que também se levantava – O que eu tenho que fazer para que você seja meu?

Ele lançou um olhar tipo "O QUÊ?" pra ela, que percebeu a burrada que tinha feito.

– Que dizer... Hum... Meu leal servo? – tentou corrigir o que disse.

– Ah, sim... Você tem que selar o contrato. – respondeu voltando ao estado normal.

– Onde eu assino? – perguntou a garota procurando algum papel que ela não achou.

– Assinar pra selar um contrato comigo? – o jovem segurava o riso.

– Claro! Da onde eu venho, nós fechamos um contrato com assinaturas. – disse Bian botando as mãos na cintura.

– Bom, da onde **eu** venho, fechamos o contrato de outra maneira. – afirmou aproximando-se da Lady.

Quando ele estava somente a alguns centímetros, Bianbrielle respirou fundo para poder ter fôlego e perguntar:

– De que maneira, então?

O moço levantou o queixo de Bian, fazendo com que seus olhares se cruzassem. A menina entendera a 'maneira' que ele estava falando (quem não entendesse depois de toda essa cena, pelo amor de deus, hein?). Estava nervosa, mas uma pergunta lhe veio à mente.

– Espere! – exclamou com seu rosto ainda perto do dele – Qual é seu nome?,você não me disse ainda!

– Você é que decide. – respondeu fitando-a carinhosamente.

E a beijou.

**[****Flashback****: ****off****]**

Bianbrielle chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças daquele dia. Ficava sem graça quando lembrava daquilo.

– Algum problema, mestra? – perguntou Matt curioso.

– Não é nada de mais! – sorriu.

"Apareceu essa marca no meu pulso e eu acabei batizando ele de Matthew Cross Smith… Afinal, da onde eu tirei esse nome horrível?!"

*

– Leon... Eu acabei de terminar o _milionésimo_ contrato, meu lindo loiro de olhos azuis! Será que dá pra me liberar?

– Se parar de me chamar assim, talvez, eu sequer sou loiro! Nem tenho olhos azuis! – Apontou para a própria cabeça, onde a cor branco-prateada dominava e lindos olhos lilás ao invés de azuis completavam seu jovial rosto.

– Quem é o mestre aqui? – perguntou a Lady revoltada.

– Oficialmente ou praticamente? – bufou Alphonse.

– GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – rosnou Aerielz (?).

– Na-na-não! Não rosne pra mim mocinha!

– Seu anjo miserável! – Ela largou os papeis e saiu correndo atrás dele sem o menor senso de etiqueta.

Quando Aerielz chegou a Leon, ele se esquivou para o lado, mas por coincidência ou por vontade da autora, havia uma janela exatamente no final do percurso da nobre.

Acabou quase atravessando a janela por ter tropeçado no próprio pé ao tentar parar, fazendo com que Leon, em um movimento ninja, pegasse Aerielz no colo antes que ela caísse.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que salvar sua vida? – perguntou parecendo entediado.

– Depende... Você vai me pegar no colo na próxima? – perguntou ela ainda ofegante, lançando um olhar malicioso ao mordomo, que a largou no chão revirando os olhos.

– AAIIIIIII!!! Isso doeu sabia?

Acho que por pena (?), Leon a pegou no colo novamente e levou-a pra fora do escritório, começando a subir as escadas.

– Me desculpe mestra, acesso de raiva...

– Pode me soltar, eu consigo andar sozinha. – ela falou manhosa.

– Seu tornozelo...

– O que que tem ele?!

– Não posso deixar minha mestra sofrer andando com ele machucado assim! – ele olhou pra ela estupefato.

"Falso!" pensou a Lady reparando que sua perna nem doía tanto assim.

– Está na hora de dormir, mestra. – comentou Alphonse/Leon chutando a porta entreaberta do quarto de Aerielz. "Finalmente!" pensou a Lady aliviada.

Quando os dois entraram, o mordomo a deixou delicadamente no chão. Sentindo uma dor aguda no tornozelo, ao tocar o chão, Dark Lady (outro apelido tosco inventado pela autora para que o nome de Aerielz não fosse repetido muitas vezes, irritando o leitor. Enfim... era chamada assim pelo seu gosto por roupas), desequilibrou-se. Instantaneamente Leon pôs-se à sua frente, segurando-a pela cintura.

Aerielz corou e desviou o olhar pra baixo. É, até ela era meio tímida, também. Deu um pigarreio disfarçando a situação, e saiu andando até seu armário.

– Vire-se, Sir Olhos Azuis, não quero que você veja coisas que não deve. – a Lady avisou quando pegou uma camisola preta de seda e rendas e começava a desabotoar o vestido.

Quando ia deitar em sua cama, tirou a gargantilha, assim como todas as noites. O mordomo já havia se virado, e observava Aerielz tocar o lado esquerdo de seu pescoço inconscientemente.

**[****Flashback****: ****On****]**

Uma grande festa, numa grande casa... O único problema foi a morte de todas as pessoas do local. Envenenadas pelo vinho!

Todas? Não... A nobre garotinha bem que insistiu, mas com pouca idade, o vinho não lhe fora servido.

Ao ver a casa lotada de corpos já sem vida, a jovem Lady correu. O máximo que pode, mas o vilão queria terminar o que começou. E vendo a desgraça feita pelos capangas, o chefe se sentiu tentado em eliminar a pobre garota ele mesmo.

Seria fácil, ele pensou, Um revolver resolveria o problema. Rápido, e fácil...

Mas quando ela o viu sacar a arma e uma coisa lhe atingir a barriga, tudo em volta ficou escuro. "Devo estar morrendo" pensou Aerielz não demonstrando nenhuma reação negativa.

– O q... O que aconteceu...? – Perguntava-se a dama ao ver que a dor em sua barriga já não existia mais.

– Hei... Você acharia muito ruim ter um servo particular para o resto de sua vida?

E então ela viu aquele ser reluzente em meio à escuridão da noite.

–Vamos, responda! – ele insistiu.

– Eu adoraria, mas... Parece que eu já não tenho mais muito tempo de vida.

– Isso só depende de você – Ele chegou mais perto da garota, que estava agora cuspindo sangue graças à bala em seu estomago. A magia espaço temporal já estava perdendo seu efeito. O moço **odiava** ser um reles novato!

– Feche um contrato comigo! Eu serei seu leal servo, até que sua vida termine. – a encarou intensamente. A Lady não sabia dizer o que aquele olhar significava.

– Mas e o que você ganha com isso? – perguntou curiosa.

– Isso já é outra historia... Mas vamos aos fatos. – ele andou de um lado para o outro com as mãos nas costas – Eu sou um anjo... E se você quiser, pode fechar este contrato comigo. Eu salvo sua vida, você me dá um nome e blá, blá, blá... O resto é pura burocracia, acredite. – fez uma careta – Aprece-se... Eu sou meio novato, e não dominei essa coisa de magia ainda.

– Ok, tio, cadê o contrato pra eu assinar? - perguntou a garota entediada. Não gostava de assinar contratos. Era seu trabalho desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carruagem.

– Como assim? Você não tem que assinar nada, darling... - o moço olhou pra ela não entendendo a pergunta.

– Então como se fecha esse acordo, senhor Loiro de Olhos Azuis?! – exclamou/ perguntou (?) a Lady.

– Loiro de Olhos Azuis? - estranhou.

– AAAAAH, ignore e só me responda a pergunta que eu fiz!

– Ok... – pensou por um instante – Normalmente os anjos têm um jeito único de fechar esse contrato – fez uma pausa dramática e a lançou um olhar malicioso – mas eu incrementei uma coisa minha...

– E isso seria...?

– Huuum, vamos aproveitar esse delicioso sangue em sua boca e fazer um pacto de sangue! – exclamou ele dando pulinhos gays/alegres/toscos.

Mas alguns segundos depois dessa gayzisse, ele parou a um ou dois passos dela e a puxou em seus braços. Mordeu a língua, de um jeito que Aerielz achou extremamente sexy, até começar a sagrar. Ela estava sem reação.

Levantou seu queixo e a beijou ardentemente. A Lady amou aquele gosto de sangue em seu beijo.

"Esse cara diz que é um anjo, mas ta parecendo um vampiro!" pensou Aerielz quando ainda estava 'engolindo' o seu recém-servo.

**[****Flashback****: ****off****]**

Ela tirou a mão de cima da marca no pescoço, quando tentou apagar aquelas imagens de sua cabeça, envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo excitada. (não pensem merda, seus leitores de cabeça poluída!).

– Leon, deite-se comigo – ela olhou para o canto escuro do quarto. Sabia que ele estava ali, observando-a. – Não consigo dormir! – completou manhosa.

Ele saiu das sombras lentamente, e se aproximou da cama. Sua feição era acolhedora e inimaginavelmente atraente.

– Sob uma condição. – disse tirando o fraque de um azul extremamente escuro e os sapatos, largando-os no chão.

– Me diga essa condição... – pediu Aerielz deslizando para o outro extremo da cama, dando espaço para Leon deitar-se.

Ele subiu na cama e engatinhou até a moça, fitando-a intensamente. (uuuuui, que clima. Quem me dera estar no lugar dela –q).

– Não me tare enquanto eu durmo – ele disse com uma expressão engraçada.

"O QUE??" pensou a garota.

– Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas com você, meu lindo loiro de olhos azuis? – perguntou surpresa.

– Pelo menos uma vez na vida, me chame pelo primeiro nome – pediu suplicante e sério, mas ainda com uma voz sexy.

Dark Lady sentiu como se tivessem cravado uma faca em seu coração Então essa era a condição real, pensou ela.. Sentia-se culpada por deixar seu mordomo triste o chamando pelo último nome ou por um apelido tosco. "Preciso consertar as coisas" pensou motivada.

Aerielz apoiou uma das mãos em seu rosto e o olhou sedutoramente.. Podia ter apenas 14 para 15 anos, mas sabia como encantar os homens.

– Me beije, Alphonse – disse por fim, fitando-o docemente.

O sorriso dele ao som da última palavra foi tão grande e alegre, que ela não conseguiu não sorrir junto.

– Às suas ordens... Aerielz.

* * *

N/A: caaaaaaaaaara, não me xinguem, ok?

primeira fic aqui no fanfiction, mas eu TINHA que postá-la, já que eu simplesmente AMO o anime/mangá de kuroshitsuji

fiquem já sabendo que a fanfic é mais baseada no mangá, mas mais pra frente vocês saberão o porquê MWAHAHAH

quer dizer, PRIMEIRO: alguém tem que achar essa fic, pq não são muitas pessoas que já viram o anime de kuroshitsuji (mais raro ainda quem leu o mangá)

SEGUNDO: revieeewws! como eu vou saber que estão lendo minha história? D:

Enfim, próximo capítulo só se eu presenciar sinais de vida nos reviews da minha fic. -q

Beijinhos :*


	2. O Encontro

Capítulo 2 – O encontro

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Matthew enquanto ele observava os raios de sol sobre a pele macia de sua mestra dormente.

Relutantemente decidiu que estava na hora de acordá-la, mas queria fazer uma surpresa.

Sim, ela ficaria brava com ele, Matt pensou, mas valia a pena.

Andou silenciosamente até Bianbrielle, que dormia profundamente. Deixou outro sorriso escapar quando observou ela virar-se vagarosamente com um sorriso no rosto.

Subiu na cama para ficar de frente a ela, seus rostos a poucos milímetros de distância.

– Bom dia, mestra Bianbrielle.

A Lady abriu os olhos surpresa, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa que fosse, sua boca ficou rapidamente ocupada com um beijo intenso.

Quando a putaria - digo, o beijo (cof, cof) - acabou, Bian olhou assustada para o seu mordomo.

– O que exatamente foi isso, Matt? – perguntou tentando processar os acontecimentos anteriores.

– Um beijo de bom dia – disse rindo ao mesmo tempo em que saía da cama.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SEU MORDOMO PIRADO – gritou Bianbrielle enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro – QUALQUER DIA EU TE MATO! – completou envergonhada, como constatou Matthew.

– Vamos mestra, chega de manha, temos uma reunião a ir. – comentou o mordomo depois de uns segundos de silêncio.

– Mas já?!?! – chocou-se a garota tirando o travesseiro da cara – Cacete Matthew, eu acabei de acordar! – exclamou surpresa, mas ruborizando de novo ao lembrar **como** acordou.

– Mestra! – olhou surpreso pra ela – Tenha mais calma, nós ainda temos um tempinho até a hora de sair. – aproximou-se da cama onde a menina ainda estava deitada/sentada – E não diga coisas tão bruscas assim, Bian, não é apropriado para uma dama como a senhorita.

– E eu lá estou ligando se eu sou uma dama ou não, Matt? – disse já brava, pondo os pés no chão sem olhar na cara dele.

– Bem, não estou falando exatamente pra você se preocupar em agir como dama ou não... – virou-se pra ela – E sim para você se preocupar com o que lhe acontecerá se disser uma coisa dessas novamente. – lançou-lhe um olhar maroto.

Bianbrielle surpreendeu-se com a maldade marota de seu mordomo. "Vamos testar, MWAHAHAHAHA!"

– Caralho? – perguntou risonha.

Matt gargalhou e se moveu muito rápido para os olhos de Bian, que só o conseguiu ver quando já estava em seus braços.

*

Alphonse entrou no quarto de sua mestra, rindo da careta que ela fazia enquanto dormia espatifada na cama. Ao parar de rir, um sorriso ainda permanecia em seu rosto, enquanto lembrava da sua ultima 'ordem' do dia anterior.

Mas não era por isso que a acordaria todo carinhoso e meigo.

Andou até as janelas que estavam com as cortinas fechadas e, em um movimento rápido, abriu-as, deixando uma brisa passar.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MEU BELZEBU DOS INFERNOS! – gritou Aerielz pulando sentada na cama, assustada.

– Bom dia, flor do dia. – disse o mordomo na maior cara de pau, com os braços atrás das costas.

– SEU DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU TE MATAR! – e, naturalmente, Dark Lady saiu correndo atrás de Leon.

Mas, ao invés de desviar-se como sempre, ele continuou imóvel até o momento que Arielz ficou somente a milímetros de seu corpo. Envolveu-a em seus braços, derrubando-a no chão e ficando por cima dela.

Durante certo tempo indeterminado, eles fixaram seus olhares tensos entre si.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Aerielz acabou com o espaço entre seus rostos e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Alphonse. (N/A: notou que só acontece putaria quando esses dois estão em cena? O: )

Quando o beijo quente terminou, Alphonse deu um longo assobio com uma expressão malévola no rosto.

– Agora você terá que ser rápida ao se arrumar mestra, temos uma reunião a ir! – falou pulando de cima de Aerielz.

– Seu desgraçado! – olhou chocada pra ele – Enquanto tenho compromissos, você fica me atrasando aí! – completou lançando um olhar beeem safado em sua direção.

Leon riu e saiu vagarosamente do quarto.

"Eu e minhas malditas mensagens subliminares..." riu-se Aerielz colocando uma gargantilha preta e vermelha de sua coleção no pescoço.

*

Ciel e Sebastian, seguidos por Greil – que eles não faziam menor idéia do que estava fazendo ali – passaram pela grande porta da entrada da mansão. Teriam duas visitas importantes, e elas já estavam pra chegar.

E foi quando os três pensaram nisso, que viram duas carruagens chegando por lados opostos, mas ao mesmo tempo.

As portas se abriram e as moças e mordomos desceram. (Os relatos a seguir são pura confusão:)

Bianbrielle, ao pousar delicadamente no chão, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido pelo lindo ruivo abraçado ao moreno, na entrada da mansão;

Ao ver o cabelo de Matthew, Greil se apaixonou;

Aerielz, ao dar de cara com Sebby, sentiu-se bastante 'atraída';

Ciel, ao ver a moça de cabelos dourados, virou a cara sentindo-se ruborizar;

Sebastian, com o olhar pousado em Leon, assumiu uma expressão marota e sorriu;

Pelo menos Matthew e Alphonse continuaram na deles.

Os quatro visitantes aproximaram-se, dois deles indiferentes e os outros dois (duas nesse caso) estavam tensos (as). Aliás, todos menos Matt e Leon estavam tensos naquele lugar. (N/A: Ok, Sebby nunca está tenso.). Com toda aquela tensão, Bianbrielle e Aerielz nem se deram ao luxo de se apresentarem.

Reassumindo seu dever, Sebastian deu um passo à frente, soltando-se do abraço de Greil.

– Sigam-me – disse.

E foi o que todos fizeram.

Enquanto seguiam Sebastian pela enorme mansão (pleonasmo?), Bian sussurrava para seu mordomo:

– Droga Matt, você sabe que eu nem li inteira a negociação e ainda aceita o pedido de reunião do Conde Phantomhive?

Aerielz, que estava ao lado de Bian, ouviu aquilo e riu baixinho. Pela primeira vez estava vendo a famosa Golden Lady de perto e seu mordomo ruivo gatão.

– Eu nunca leio as coisas que eu assino – comentou ela para Bianbrielle, que também riu baixinho e viu pela primeira vez Dark Lady em pessoa, que por novidade mega extrema, usava um vestido preto. Seu mordomo estilo Zero de Vampire Knight era bem gostosão. (N/A: eu tive que por isso, rs)

– Prazer, sou Bianbrielle Van Adams. Ou como me chamam: Golden Lady – disse estendendo a mão para sua nova colega. Comprimentos feitos, ela apontou para o lado – Esse é Matthew Cross Smith, meu mordomo.

Greil, que os seguia pelas sombras, brilhou ao descobrir o nome de seu novo amado.

– Muito prazer também, sou Aerielz Von Shiriel, ou como me chamam: Dark Lady. Esse aqui é o meu mordomo, Alphonse Edward Leon.

Os dois sorriram ao que ela disse.

Claro que todo mundo ouvia o que todos diziam, mas resolviam ignorar. E claro também que alguma hora teriam que chegar à bendita sala de reuniões. E foi lá que chegaram bem na hora que eu resolvi comentar. (N/A: sério? ¬¬')

Durante a tal negociação importantíssima, Ciel sempre arranjava um jeito de pousar seus olhos (ou no caso olho) no semblante de Bian. Ela notara isso, e, como percebeu que ele era muito fofo, mas muito maduro ao mesmo tempo e muito do mal, mas com uma expressão muito doce ao mesmo tempo again, muitas vezes retribuía o olhar, fazendo com que o garoto ficasse embaraçado e virasse o rosto rapidamente em qualquer outra direção. Greil tinha sido botado pra fora, já que ele não tinha nada a ver com os negócios a serem feitos, deixando uma Bianbrielle triste paquerando outros por olhares.

Pra dizer a verdade, quem estava negociando **mesmo** eram os mordomos, com suas dramatizações forçadas que só pioravam a atmosfera pesada da sala.

Aerielz admirava a beleza maligna de Sebastian, que, por sua vez, olhava de esguelha para Leon, com seu sorriso from hell. Saia de vez em quando para trazer chás e outros aperitivos aos convidados, que os saboreavam com extremo prazer.

Dado o fim da reunião (que resultou num acordo para as exportações dos produtos Phantomhive para as regiões não tão longínquas assim de Bianbrielle e Aerielz), todos estavam se sentindo mais relaxados. Mas, infelizmente, tudo tem um fim então todos teriam que ir para suas respectivas casas (mansões, se é que vocês me entendem).

Quando Bian pode ver Greil novamente, seu coração bateu mais forte, mas não tão intensamente quanto à primeira vez. "O que está acontecendo?, eu gostava muito dele até uns minutos atrás!" – ignorou o acontecido e continuou seguindo Sebastian que os guiava novamente.

Aerielz aproveitou a oportunidade de ninguém estar prestando atenção pra se postar somente a poucos centímetros do corpo de Sebby, que emanava um frio natural e congelante. "Adooooro frio" ela pensou por sua vez, gamando cada vez mais.

Chegando à porta de entrada/saída da mansão, Dark e Golden Lady's comentaram alguma coisa de se verem novamente qualquer dia, saindo em seguida pela mesma porta que eu mencionei ali em cima ^. Mas, antes que Bian saísse completamente, passou por Ciel, que disse numa voz meio amável, meio dura, mas mesmo assim baixa para ninguém mais ouvir:

– Venha mais vezes aqui – pediu.

Em resposta, ela sorriu.

**N/A: Capítulo fresquinho (mentira, já tava pronto faz tempo MWAHAHAHA) \o/**

**Quero agradecer a minha primeira fã não conhecida: ****Maka-chan ****\o/**

**Luuh e Ariel (MidnightStar) até que valem, mas como elas são minhas amigas, né...**

**Quis compensar o tempo que eu fiquei sem postar postando o 3 junto, já que ele é completamente MINÚSCULO, e acho que o 4 também não deve ser lá muito grande... Tenho até o 5 pronto, o 6 ainda não tá nem na metade e minha cabeça não colabora muito pra eu escrever essa história, então futuras leitoras, tenham paciência comigo *-***

**Até mais ver :***


	3. O Chamado

Capítulo 3 – O Chamado

Bianbrielle via-se no escuro. Nenhuma luz a sua volta. "Onde eu estou?" se perguntava, mas não havia resposta. "Será que eu morri enquanto cochilava?"

Olhou em todas as direções, mas só via a negritude infinita.

Andou alguns poucos passos, mas a diferença espacial era nula.

– Bian – murmurou uma voz fantasmagórica e arrastada.

Girou-se num impulso, mas não viu qualquer sinal do dono da voz.

– Bianbrielle – repetiu a voz arrastada.

Procurou em todas as direções, mas novamente não viu nadica de nada. "Isso está ficando estranho" pensou consigo mesma.

E de repente viu tudo. "Isso está ficando muito estranho"

Estava num pequeno estabelecimento, talvez uma funerária, mas a única coisa que importava pra ela é que ainda não via o dono da voz fantasmagórica e arrastada.

Num caixão encostado na parede, surgia uma luz, que aos poucos começava a ofuscar tudo a sua volta. "Certo, isso está ficando estranhíssimo!"

Deu um passo à frente, em direção à luz do caixão, que lhe chamava a atenção curiosamente.

– Não! Não vá para a luz! – gritou a voz já não tão arrastada – Venha até - -

Não conseguiu ouvir o resto porque, bem, um mordomo idiota lhe acordou, preocupado.

– Tudo bem, mestra? – perguntou Matt – Pensei ter ouvido você falando sozinha enquanto dormia!

A lady olhou sonolenta/ agitada para ele; então caiu sua ficha. Ela teve um sonho. Sim, um sonho super estranho, mas ainda sim intrigante. E Matt tinha acabado de acordá-la.

– VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS, MATTHEW? – bradou Bian furiosa – VOCÊ INTERROMPEU O SONHO MAIS IMPORTANTE (talvez o único) QUE EU JÁ TIVE EM TODA MINHA VIDA!

Matt simplesmente ficou chocado. Olhou estranhamente para Bian, que naquele exato momento tinha vontade de matá-lo.

– Eu pensei - -

Dessa vez quem foi interrompido foi Matt, que levou uma travesseirada – digamos que bem forte sendo que o objeto transgressor era um travesseiro - na cara.

**N/A: Não disse que era minúsculo? ._.**

**AAAAEEEEEEEEE, QUINTO REVIEW \o/**

**valeu Maka-chan ._.**

**valeu MidnightStar, vou fingir que nem te conheço, ok? MWAHAHAHA -q**

**Beijinhos da sua Hella (será que dá pra fingir que esse é meu verdadeiro nome? rs) e até o próximo capítulo :***


	4. Traição e Joker!

Capítulo 4 – Traição e… Bem, Joker!

Alguém bate á porta.

Leon, profissionalmente, sai do escritório para atendê-la; e sem empolgação Aerielz o segue. Para surpresa de ambos, Sebastian aparece parado na entrada da mansão.

Com seu sorriso from hell, Sebby repentinamente puxa Leon para fora do portal e fecha a porta, deixando uma surpresa senhorita Dark.

Leon agora sendo fortemente agarrado por sebastian, tentava se recuperar do choque de ter sido puxado para fora de sua própria casa.

– Mas o que... – Lábios frios e incrivelmente macios interrompem sua frase pela metade.

"Bem..." pensou Leon "Se ele está dando em cima, a única coisa que posso fazer é retribuir."

Agora seus pensamentos pervertidos estavam completamente virados para Sebby, que, veja bem, havia conhecido a menos de QUATRO HORAS! Quatro horas, entende?

Enfim; ele não desperdiçaria essa chance, não?

Com isso em mente, derrubou-o suficientemente forte no chão, rapidamente alcançando os primeiros botões de seu fraque negro.

Um som absurdamente alto foi ouvido atrás deles, e uma porta foi aberta.

– O q- O qu- O que está acontecendo aqui? – guinchou Aerielz desesperada, afinal, foi traída por seu novo amor e seu fiel mordomo ao mesmo tempo!

Antes que ela pudesse dizer "traição", Leon já estava ao seu lado, mas se recusava a ouvir suas desesperadas desculpas.

Num impulso, a garota correu sem um rumo aparente, mas inconscientemente chegando a seu próprio quarto. Tentando fechar sua porta pra privacidade (?), tacou-a, mas um pé apareceu em seu vão.

Ao perceber que sua privacidade não seria possível, tentou se lançar por de baixo dos travesseiros, que, bem, estavam a cinco metros de distância de seu corpo. Mesmo assim, fazendo uma super acrobacia, lançou-se em direção à cama.

A porta de seu quarto foi completamente aberta com um estrondo, e um peso de repente jazia sobre Aerielz.

– Por que você me persegue, mesmo eu estando tão humilhada e traída? – perguntou ela chorosa e com a voz abafada pelos inúmeros travesseiros cobrindo sua cara.

– Porque **você** é minha mestra. – disse firme – E em todos os momentos continuará sendo.

Como havia sido traída há pouco, não acreditou nas palavras de Leon e girou para acabar em cima dele. E, com um movimento rápido, correu novamente para fora do quarto, chorando.

Ela corria desesperadamente para o mais longe de seu mordomo o possível, atravessando a mansão praticamente a gritos, chegando a porta dos fundos. Mas, ao atravessar o portal, suas pernas se recusavam a se mexer, e ela parou surpresa ao olhar para o topo do enorme muro que dava a volta na mansão.

Num movimento gracioso, o ser perfeito dava um passo para o que parecia ser um grande salto. Quer dizer, antes desse mesmo Mister Universo virar a cara ao notar a presença da chorosa Lady que o observava estupefata, interrompendo o pulo no meio.

Com tantos acontecimentos em um único segundo, desde o encontro com o ruivo mais gato que ela já vira - ganhando até mesmo de Matthew e Greil -, Aerielz não se surpreendeu quando notou que não vira para onde ele fora... Até sentir um braço envolta de seu ombro.

Olhou para ele, que retribuiu o olhar, percebendo as lágrimas.

– Diga, o que uma moça tão bela faz chorando há essa hora? – perguntou.

Mas antes que a lady pudesse responder, os dois ouviram passos e a cabeça do cara ruivo virou de lado, por cima de seu ombro, vendo a chegada de Leon, que corria ofegante.

– Já entendi – disse ele voltando o rosto para frente, com um olhar meio esquisito.

Aerielz sentia-se segura com ele, então sem nem pensar, segurou a mão que pousava em seu ombro e virou-se para o homem.

– Tire-me daqui – pediu; uma última lágrima percorrendo seu rosto.

E antes que Leon pudesse gritar por sua mestra – o que supostamente faria - Aerielz já tinha ido embora com um cara que ela nem ao menos sabia o nome.

* * *

**N/A: eu sei, eu sei, o capítulo tá meio confuso, ok?**

**esclarecendo um pouco (aliás, eu ja tinha dito que a fic ia seguir mais o mangá que o anime u.u):**

**sebastian meio que se interessa pelo leon e a aerielz acha que é traída e de algum jeito o joker entra no meio da história e leva a nossa querida dark lady embora \o/**

**lindo, não acham?**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, eu tenho novas acompanhadoras *-***

**Valeu por gostarem da minha fic (y)**

**Me desculpem pelo começo ser uma bosta, mas até que tá melhorando agora u.u**

Beijos da sua Hella.


	5. Undertaker

**Capítulo 5 – Undertaker**

Em seu escritório, Bianbrielle andava de um lado pro outro. Sua situação com Matthew já se acalmara, depois dela estar perfeitamente acordada e em condições de contar o sonho para seu mordomo.

– Mas Matt, eu preciso encontrar o dono daquela voz, entende? – então se aproximou dele e agarrou as golas de seu fraque cinza/ prateado claro (?) – Se não fosse por sua estúpida interrupção, eu saberia onde fica aquela maldita funerária! – e largou-o com raiva.

Ok, a situação entre os dois não tinha melhorado tanto assim.

– Eu conheço um funerário que talvez possa te ajudar, My Lady – disse uma voz atrás dos dois.

Ao se virar, Bianbrielle quase deu um pulo.

– Sebastian?! O que você faz aqui?

– Pergunto o mesmo – falou Matt desconfiado.

– Depois de uma quase decepção amorosa eu me refugiei aqui –q Jovem Mestre pediu-me para ajudar a senhorita em qualquer problema que fosse. – recitou fazendo uma mesura.

– Por acaso você está vigiando minha mestra? – perguntou Matthew dando um passo a frente com os punhos fechados.

Bianbrielle pôs-se à frente de seu mordomo. Na verdade tinha se sentido bastante encantada pelo gesto de Ciel.

– Pare. – ordenou. – Diga, Sebastian, onde posso encontrar esse tal funerário?

– Eu te levarei até lá, My Lady. – e sem nenhum aviso, Sebby começou a andar em direção à porta do escritório. Bianbrielle o seguiu, e Matthew seguiu sua mestra prontamente.

– Você sabe que eu teria achado essa informação num instante, não sabe? – sussurrou Matt no ouvido de Bian.

– Bom... Acho que nunca é demais ajuda extra – retribuiu no mesmo tom.

Quando Sebastian disse que iriam de carruagem, a lady entendeu que eles voltariam à Londres, e no caminho até lá, pensou: "Será que esse funerário é amigo de Sebastian? Ou será que eles são mais íntimos?! Caramba, será que eles são amantes?! Sebastian esconde isso de Ciel? O funerário tem que ser bem bonitão para se comparar ao Sebastian, não?" estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que nem notou uma voz lhe chamando.

Quando levou um peteleco no braço, aí sim notou que a chamavam.

– Bian! – exclamou Matthew – Será que dá pra prestar atenção?

– My Lady, chegamos. – falou Sebby abrindo a porta da carruagem.

Quando a dama desceu os degraus e parou para ver, notou como a funerária em que pararam era bonitinha. Ok, bonitinha relativamente, porque parecia estar caindo aos pedaços. Mas continuava sendo bonitinha. Tinha um grande "UNDERTAKER" na entrada, que Bian também gostou muito.

Caminhou até a entrada, sem nem esperar pelos outros dois. Abriu a porta e um sino tocou; Sebby e Matt já estavam ao seu lado. Quando entrou no recinto, ficou chocada.

– Wow, é esse o lugar!

Seu mordomo também surpreendeu-se, mas Sebastian apenas disse, com uma mesura:

– Fico contente em ter ajudado, My Lady.

Ela andou pela loja, e como no seu sonho, não viu ninguém, e nenhuma voz ouviu também. Parou quando viu o caixão encostado na parede; parecia o mesmo de seu sonho. Continuou andando até ele, e quando chegou perto o suficiente, abriu a tampa.

– Mestra, o que você está fazendo?

Ela se assustou e soltou a tampa semi-aberta; esqueceu que tinha companhia.

Virou-se para a voz e disse:

– Estou só checando uma coisa, Matthew.

Porém, quando se preparava para terminar de abrir a tampa do caixão, assustou-se novamente.

– Bianbrielle... – uma voz chamou, mas desta vez não era a voz de Matt; nem de Sebastian. Era uma voz arrastada e um pouco fantasmagórica.

Ela virou-se imediatamente para o caixão, que agora estava completamente aberto, mostrando uma criatura de cabelos compridos e brancos, com uma franja que cobria metade de seu rosto, não revelando seus olhos.

– Essa voz... Eu conheço essa voz... – Então ela de repente parou – Você! Foi essa voz que me chamou em meu sonho!

Ela estava pronta para agarrar a longa capa preta do cara à sua frente, exigindo explicações sobre o chamado, mas foi impedida por seu mordomo, que a segurou por trás.

– Contenha-se, mest- -

– Boa tarde, Undertaker. – interrompeu Sebastian.

– Oh, olá Sebastian! – disse o 'Undertaker' com a mesma voz arrastada, saindo do caixão – E onde estaria o jovem Ciel-kun?

– Estou realizando um serviço a pedido de meu Jovem Mestre, ele não precisou vir comigo. – respondeu formalmente.

– Espera aí! - Me solta Matthew!- Você me deve uma explicação, senhor Undertaker! - Matthew Cross Smith, eu já disse pra você me soltar! – e quando Bianbrielle resolveu dar com o salto de sua bota no pé de Matt, ele obedeceu à ordem.

– Desculpe mestra, mas pensei que você atacaria o senhor funerário!

– Ugh, deixe pra lá. – disse rolando os olhos – Senhor Undertaker, preciso que você me explique algumas coisas! – suplicou

– Oh, não me chamem de senhor... Posso ser velho, mas não sou idoso (?) – disse a mesma voz arrastada chegando mais perto de Bian – Agora, minha querida, suas respostas são um pouco complicadas... Têm um preço um tanto quanto caro.

– Tipo quanto?

– Oh, eu conheço seu preço, Undertaker – disse Sebastian que permanecera quieto sob o quase ataque de Bianbrielle.

– Deixe comigo, Sebastian. – disse Matt virando-se agora para o cara dos cabelos brancos – Diga, qual o seu preço?

– Eu apenas quero rir um pouco, sabe? – disse inocente (?).

– Então deixe comigo! – exclamou Matthew contente. – Agora saia daqui, Bian, não quero que você veja uma coisa dessas. Você também Sebastian, acompanhe minha mestra.

– Não precisa mandar nele também, sabe? – murmurou a lady quando já estava quase fora da funerária, acompanhada por Sebastian.

Quando Sebby estava pronto pra dizer algo, o estabelecimento atrás deles explodiu. Não, não explodiu literalmente; explodiu em risadas.

– E não é que seu mordomo conseguiu? – comentou Sebby guiando Bian para dentro do recinto novamente.

– Agora você poderia fazer o favor de me responder algumas coisas? – ela perguntou já de frente ao Undertaker..

– Claro, claro – respondeu – Vou te responder tudo o que você me perguntar agora. – e, de algum jeito desconhecido, piscou para Matthew.

– Agora, se você não se importa Matthew, gostaria de falar a sós com o Undertaker.

– Claro, mestra, estou de saída. – disse Matt fazendo uma mesura.

– Sebastian, você se importaria de ir também? – perguntou desconfiada. Não queria conversar com o Undertaker com Sebby por perto, seria desconfortável.

– Sem problema algum, My Lady. – disse.

– Diga ao Ciel que agradeço a ajuda – despediu-se a menina.

Após a saída dos mordomos, Bianbrielle parecia querer perguntar algo de grande importância, mas seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por um barulho estridente de um sino.

* * *

**N/A:** Aposto que eu demorei bastante pra postar né? Mas essa área do FF é tão pouco requisitada e só recebei novos reviews agora *-*

Então tá aí, praquelas pessoas que de vez em nunca passam por aqui, sim?

Curtam o cap, que o 6 ainda to escrevendo...

_Hella._


End file.
